


A phrase that cuts these lips

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Love, M/M, Mother's Love, Romantic love, during the third season, family fight, little angst, move to granny's house
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Premessa doverosa: il titolo della storia era il nickname della prima autrice che abbia mai letto in inglese, però siccome è ripreso anche da una canzone (non ricordo più quale, perdonatemi sono anziana ahahah) ho deciso di usarlo per questa storia. Enjoy it!
Relationships: Martino Rametta & Mamma Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A phrase that cuts these lips

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa doverosa: il titolo della storia era il nickname della prima autrice che abbia mai letto in inglese, però siccome è ripreso anche da una canzone (non ricordo più quale, perdonatemi sono anziana ahahah) ho deciso di usarlo per questa storia. Enjoy it!

**A** **Phrase** **that** **cuts** **these** **lips**

Si guardò intorno e si sentì soddisfatto. Sì, ora questa casa aveva un aspetto più simile a quella di una coppia giovane. Con Filippo avevano eliminato ogni traccia di religione, con santini e croci varie che a quanto pareva la nonna di Niccolò amava collezionare, un po’ come lui collezionava le carte Pokemon quando era bambino. 

“Beh pensavo peggio da come l’avevi descritta.” Sana si guardò intorno, notando i mobili di Mondo Convenienza o dell’Ikea o chissà dove l’avevano presi. 

“Perché non l’hai vista prima, con la gigantografia de Padre Pio all’ingresso, le foto non rendono l’orrore... zitta va che mi vengono i brividi solo a pensarci.” 

Sana rise, scuotendo la testa. “Quindi ora qual è il piano?” 

“Ora, questa casa l’ho praticamente ripulita e ri-arredata da solo, con la collaborazione di Filo, che se fosse stato solo per Nicco, sarebbe stato un’accozzaglia di cose rimediate a casaccio. Devo convincere mia mamma che sono in grado di vivere da solo col mio ragazzo. E qui entri in gioco tu.” 

“Io?” 

“Sì, dai, mamma ha un’altissima considerazione di te.” 

“Ma se a malapena mi ha vista una volta, che dovrei fare io?” 

“Ma sei serio? Marti glielo devi dire tu a Simona, eravamo d’accordo!” Niccolò intervenne nella conversazione, rientrando dal terrazzino del salone, dopo aver fumato una sigaretta. 

“No, tu eri d’accordo, io per niente...” Borbottò invece Martino, pensando alla discussione che sicuramente lo avrebbe aspettato al rientro a casa. 

“Tranquillo Nico non l’avrei fatto comunque.” Sana sembrava risoluta. 

“Bell’amica che sei, io per te l’avrei fatto!” 

“Vedi, Marti è qui la differenza, io non ho bisogno che tu faccia nulla. Le mie battaglie le combatto da sola.” 

“ _Le mie battaglie le combatto da sola._ ” Le fece il verso Martino, mentre lei recuperava le sue cose per tornare a casa. 

“Fammi sapere se sei ancora vivo.” 

“Ah-ah simpatica!” 

Poi Sana esce da quella casa, lasciando i ragazzi da soli. 

“Direi che è il caso di andare pure io perché, se mi dice che va bene, devo iniziare a organizzare le valige e tu mi devi dare una mano.” 

Niccolò guardò Martino con un sorrisino eccitato, di chi finalmente stava realizzando un piccolo sogno; perché se anche Martino non fosse riuscito a convincere sua madre, Niccolò era riuscito comunque a farsi dare il permesso dei suoi per quel minimo di indipendenza che tanto agognava fin da quando gli era stato diagnosticato il disturbo. E alla fine dell’anno scolastico, per l’estate, si sarebbe trasferito definitivamente in quella casa. 

“Ti rendi conto che se dice di sì, tra qualche mese vivremo insieme? Dormiremo insieme, ci sveglieremo insieme, faremo colazione insieme...” Iniziò a dire Niccolò, stringendo i fianchi di Martino che rimase incantato a sentirlo dire tutto quello che la vita da conviventi li avrebbe permesso di fare. “E potrei portarti io a scuola e venirti a riprendere...” 

“È un sogno che si realizza!” 

Niccolò si avvicinò ancora di più e lo baciò con una delicatezza quasi il ragazzo fosse fatto di cristallo. Martino sorrise nel bacio e ricambiò con decisamente più ardore. 

“Dai andiamo, che a quest’ora rischiamo di trovare traffico sul Lungotevere.” 

*** 

Entrò in casa insieme a Niccolò e già si sentì nell’aria l’odore del cibo cucinato, pronto per la cena. Ci era voluto un anno perché Simona si riprendesse del tutto dal dolore della fine del suo matrimonio, dalla delusione che il suo ormai definitivo ex-marito si fosse rifatto una vita con un’altra donna, con un altro bambino che non fosse loro figlio. A volte ancora la malinconia e la tristezza si affacciavano alla sua porta, ma grazie a Martino, non era più sola a combattere questi demoni e sapeva trovare la forza di allontanarli. 

“Ma’ siamo arrivati!” Urlò Martino dall’ingresso, per segnalare la sua presenza in casa. 

Simona uscì dal cucinotto e li accolse con un sorriso. “Meno male, pensavo di dover cenare da sola.” 

“Eh lo so, c’abbiamo messo un po’ a finire di pulire tutto e alla fine c’era un traffico assurdo.” 

“Com’è venuta la casa?” 

“È bellissima!” Disse subito Niccolò, il volto illuminato dall’emozione. 

“Sì, ora è molto più bella. Devi venire a vederla però...” 

“Beh magari una sera andiamo a cena da Niccolò così mi fate vedere questo splendore. Ora lavatevi le mani che andiamo a cena, altrimenti si raffredda.” 

“Okay, Nicco vai tu intanto...” Martino fece un cenno al ragazzo, facendogli capire che doveva lasciarli da soli. Avrebbe sicuramente avuto bisogno di lui più tardi, ma doveva introdurre il discorso da solo. 

“Senti Ma’... sai che ho praticamente fatto tutto da solo in quella casa. Cioè si vedeva il potenziale ma l’ho resa adatta a dei ragazzi della nostra età con le mie sole forze.” 

“Tesoro lo so quanto sei bravo quando ti impegni.” 

“Ecco sì... e poi mi sono accorto che più la sistemavo e più ero in grado di farcela.” 

“Che vuoi dire scusa?” Chiese a quel punto lei, fermandosi davanti al tavolo della sala, già apparecchiato per tre. 

Martino sospirò pesantemente. “Voglio andare a vivere con Niccolò.” 

“Un giorno succederà.” 

“No, mamma _adesso_ voglio andare a vivere con Niccolò.” 

Simona scosse la testa e un sorriso sarcastico si palesò sul suo volto. “Adesso? Hai appena compiuto 18 anni, non dire cazzate dai...” 

“Hai appena detto che se mi impegno so essere bravo.” 

“Sì, ma andare a vivere da soli non è uno scherzo, Marti.” 

“Guarda che lo so.” 

“Ah sì? E allora dimmi, non hai un lavoro come pensi di pagare le bollette? E credi che vivere con un’altra persona sia una passeggiata? Ci vuole sacrificio e pazienza e molta, ma _molta_ sopportazione l'uno con l'altro.” 

“Sono capace di tutto questo. Per le bollette mi troverò un lavoro.” 

“E lo studio? Hai ancora un anno di liceo o te lo sei dimenticato?” 

“Lo so, me lo ricordo, grazie!” 

“Mi dispiace ma non esiste. Non sei in grado di andare a vivere da solo. Ci sono troppe cose, la casa va mantenuta sai? Sono fin troppe le cose da fare. La mia risposta è no, Marti.” 

“Non farmi essere cattivo, mamma.” 

“Perché altrimenti che fai?” Lo sfidò Simona, già alterata dalla discussione. 

Martino rimase in silenzio per un momento e scosse la testa, quando sentì Simona dire poi “Forza, sii cattivo!”, alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò su sua madre. “Nell’ultimo anno chi pensi che abbia mantenuto questa casa? Ti faccio un piccolo riassunto: io facevo la spesa, io facevo le lavatrici, stendevo i panni, pulivo la cucina e il bagno, preparavo da mangiare che se fosse stato per te saremmo andati avanti a cibi precotti o a pollo arrosto di Samir. E mi vieni a dire che la casa va mantenuta? Io so come si manda avanti una casa e per questo ti devo anche ringraziare, visto che con la depressione in cui sei piombata mi hai fatto fare tutte queste cose da solo a diciassette anni. Sono maggiorenne, se voglio andarmene me ne vado.” 

Simona era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo, le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile e lo sguardo vitreo. “Okay...” Soffiò via, abbassando gli occhi sulla tavola imbandita. Sembrava ferita e Martino si pentì immediatamente di aver tirato fuori un anno di recriminazioni che si era tenuto per sé da quando suo padre era andato via di casa. 

“Mamma io-” Cercò di scusarmi, anche se quello che aveva detto, era in definitiva la sua verità e aveva sempre pensato quelle cose. Ciò non toglieva che buttarle tutte fuori in quel modo non era stato leale, né corretto. 

“D’accordo. Sai che ti dico? Hai ragione. Sei maggiorenne. Sei adulto.” Disse con una calma inquietante Simona, poi si diresse verso la camera del figlio, seguita da lui stesso e da Niccolò che era rimasto in disparte per permettere ai due di avere un confronto da soli, senza interferenze. Col senno del poi, forse era stata una cattiva idea. 

“Che fai?” Chiese Martino vedendola entrare nella camera e tirare fuori la valigia, quella grande, dall’armadio. 

“Vuoi andare a vivere col tuo ragazzo? Beh allora lo fai subito. Non ti voglio in questa casa.” 

“Non mi voglio trasferire subito. Nemmeno Nicco ci dorme ancora.” 

“Non mi interessa Martino. O fai come dico io o te ne vai subito.” 

“Mi stai ricattando?” 

“No, ti sto dando un ultimatum.” 

Martino la guardò sconvolto. Non l’aveva mai vista così determinata e se da una parte era contento di vederla così combattiva, sapere che aveva tirato fuori questa forza adesso, per andare contro di lui, lo fece stare male. “Allora me ne vado.” 

“Marti no...” Non riuscì a stare zitto Niccolò, che a quel punto decise fosse il caso di intervenire. 

“No, no Niccolò va bene. È una sua decisione, l’ha detto pure lui, no? È adulto ormai!” 

“Scusaci un momento...” Niccolò prese da parte Martino, chiudendosi in bagno con lui. 

Martino aveva gli occhi lucidi e si teneva le braccia al petto come a proteggersi ulteriormente. 

“Che stai facendo?”

“Volevamo andare a vivere insieme. Ora possiamo!” 

“Ma non così. Dovevi convincerla, non farla incazzare.” 

“Mi ha provocato lei!” 

“Oh mio Dio!” Niccolò si portò le mani alla testa, ormai già al limite della sopportazione. “Io non ce la faccio. Sei più maturo di così. Ma ti stai comportando come un bambino a cui la mamma ha detto no per il nuovo gioco.” 

“Non è vero!” Si lamentò il ragazzo. 

“Sì invece. Ora vai da lei e le chiedi scusa, perché le hai detto delle cose orribili. Sinceramente non ti vorrei nemmeno io se le dicessi a me quelle cose.” 

“Le posso anche chiedere scusa, ma non accetterò mai il suo ricatto.” 

“Allora trova un compromesso. Certo che è dura che accetti se la fai incazzare così!” 

Martino sbuffò infastidito. Sapeva che Niccolò aveva ragione, ma quella situazione l’aveva innervosito al punto tale da fargli perdere il controllo e perdere le staffe, esagerando. 

“Okay, hai ragione. Vado da lei.” Uscì dal bagno e andò dalla madre, trovandola nella camera matrimoniale, seduta al bordo del letto, le braccia incrociata e un labbro torturato in mezzo ai denti. 

“Ma’!” Richiamò la sua attenzione il ragazzo, ancora sulla porta. 

“Che c’è? Hai cambiato idea?” 

“No, però volevo chiederti scusa. Ho esagerato e ti ho detto cose che non meritavi.” 

“Però le pensi?” 

“Le ho pensate. Ora non più.” Martino si avvicinò a lei e si mise seduto accanto. 

“So che pensi che sia senza spina dorsale, che ha ceduto alla depressione, mi vedi debole e fragile. Ma sono comunque tua madre e se ti dico che non sei pronto, non è per darti contro o perché non creda in te, ma perché ho già avuto la mia esperienza e so che vuol dire.” 

“Okay, hai avuto la tua esperienza e lo rispetto, ma io so di potercela fare. Fammi tentare, magari andrà di merda e potrai dirmi tutti i ‘te l’avevo detto’ che vuoi, ma fammi provare almeno.” 

“Voglio che prima ti diplomi, devi finire il liceo. Dopo la maturità, se ancora vorrai e ancora starai insieme a Niccolò, potrai decidere di andare a vivere insieme e io non te lo impedirò. Fino ad allora però rimani a casa. Questa casa.” 

Martino alzò lo sguardo verso Niccolò che era rimasto in piedi sulla porta e lo vide annuire. Questo era il compromesso di cui parlava. “Okay, durante la settimana starò a casa, però i weekend sto da Nicco.” 

“Andata!” Lei gli porse la mano, per suggellare il patto. Martino sorrise e la strinse, accettando le nuove condizioni. 

Prima di alzarsi, Martino si voltò verso di lei e l’abbracciò di slancio. “Non ho mai creduto che tu fossi debole. Sei la donna più forte che conosco.” 

Ed era vero.

L'aveva vista cadere sotto il peso di un dolore che l’aveva devastata e poi rialzarsi con la forza di un uragano, così forte da abbattere tutto il resto. E sperava di aver preso da lei anche solo un briciolo del suo carattere, perché la vita che lo attendeva, per quanto bella insieme a Niccolò, sapeva già che lo avrebbe messo a dura prova negli anni a venire. Ma come già aveva detto mesi prima ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Sempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bene, innanzitutto grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui, avete il mio applauso. Seriamente!  
> Che dire? Non era proprio così che me l'ero immaginata ma come al solito sono stata guidata dai personaggi di cui stavo scrivendo. Non mi fa impazzire ma è venuta fuori di getto da un mio headcanon, dopo la meravigliosa chat che ha pubblicato Netflix dei Rames e mi sono decisa a metterla per iscritto.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


End file.
